Simulation Attack
by 1Dlol
Summary: The simulation attack in Divergent from Uriah's POV because he's Divergent and he had to be awake. And there had to be a reason that Tris's mom found her.


**Hey. So in DIVERGENT with the simulation attack, since Uriah is Divergent he obviously wasn't affected by it. What were his thoughts?**

I woke up to the sound of scuffling feet. I looked over. Lynn and Marlene were tying their shoes, tugging on jackets. They were doing it in synchronization. I thought they might be trying to freak me out. I huffed and laid back down, until I realized that all of the kids were doing this. Did I miss something? I might have missed something when scores were announced. I got up and threw on my black leather jacket, and tugged on my black leather boots. I ran a hand through my hair and followed them through the door.

It didn't take me long to realize what was going on. The glassy eyes that everyone had and the fact that this entire faction was going on and doing the exact same thing. Quietly. I followed everyone along. Up the stairs, down a corridor, turn left three times, take a right, then straight. I noticed at one point that the other initiates were next to us. I saw Tris, and her friends Christina and Will. They all had glassy eyes. I saw Tris glance around quickly. It looked like she saw me. I quickly turned into a zombie, glassy eyes and no emotion.

I followed everyone for a while. It started to take awhile now. That's when it hit me. It seemed like the weight of the world came crashing down on my shoulders, my feet were tied with cinder blocks, my hands laden with bricks, an elephant was sitting on my chest, and a whale was on my head. Zeke, my brother, was behind it. I felt like breaking down, but I couldn't. I kept my glassy look, even when my brother handed me a fully loaded gun and joked with Eric about the poor grey blood being spilled.

I felt like taking the gun ad turning it on my brother and Eric. I just wanted to scream, and shoot them. Aim for the temple, like we were taught. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as we were herded onto the train. I swung into one. Tris's small blonde head was infront of me. I glanced down. Her hand was intertwined with the person's next to her, Four. They were awake. They were Divergent. I felt my brain shutdown again. Marlene.

Marlene. When we were out, I had to find her, I had to. She had to be okay. She might be under a simulation, but if she was hurt...

When they let us off the buses, I followed until I was clear of people that were awake. A little girl, maybe eight, in a grey dress with grey tights stood infront of me. Her brown hair looked a lot like Marlene's, and her green eyes looked just like Lynn's. She eyes the gun warily, backing up. I ran forward and picked her up. The nearest building was a low building. I knocked on the locked doors.

It was opened by a man that looked like Tris. "Who are you?" He asked, snatching the girl from my arms, shutting the door, and sliding open a tiny window.

"Uriah." I said, turning away. "Make sure you don't die. Tris won't like that." I told him.

"Wait!" I heard a woman shout, throwing open the door and grabbing my jacket, pulling me inside.

"Natalie! He still has that gun!" The man shouted.

"Shut up! He knows something about our daughter!" Natalia, Tris's mom, said.

"Fine." Tris's dad said, keeping a wary eye on me.

"Tell me." Tris's mom said. "Where is she?"

I remembered seeing a glimpse of Tris and Four, here and there.

"Well, we got off the train, most people are under a simulation, they are to attack, and so Tris got off and took off running. I didn't see her for awhile. She's awake." I said, glancing at her parents. Neither looked surprised. I continued, "So then I he saw her and our instructor being surrounded by the people running this. I couldn't help." I said, not wanting to tell them it was my brother, and that he was the reason I couldn't shoot. "And I saw them again, being marched into this building." I described it to them.

"I'm going." Tris's mom said. Natalie... My mom knew a Natalie, said Tris looked like her on the Visitation Day.

"Natalie no." Her dad said.

"You were Dauntless." I said, looking at the woman. I noticed a small tattoo, almost invisible.

"Yes." She said. "I need your gun." She held out her hand.

I handed it over. As she left, I said, "You _are _Dauntless."

* * *

The simulation ended not long after, and I was angry that Tris's mom was killed. The only thing I could be grateful for, was that Tris, Lynn, Marlene, and... Zeke had survived.

War isn't over yet though... One choice, could disinfect you. Detergent. Small attempt at cheering you up after my story.

~Uriah

**REVIEW AND FAV!**


End file.
